Another Day At School
by VictoriousLAgirl247
Summary: We go back in time when Clara is at high school doing a simple science test until the Darleks and Cybermen come in and invade the school. The Doctor shows up as the janitor and try's to save the school from the Darleks and Cybermen with the help of Captain Jack and River Song.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Here We Go Again

**Hey**

**This is my first Doctor Who fanfiction and my English teacher said she liked it so i'm taking a risk and letting you guys see it**

**Anyway enjoy and please please please review!**

Well it's another boring day at McKinley High. Same subjects same time for everything. Why did my parents make me go to this stupid private school. Everything here is always the same and their motto is rediculus. "WORK, WORK, WORK until you achieve your goals." It's stupid you can't even play sports at lunch or recess unles you are on a sports team. Well there is a positive to this, we have boys here and we are allowed to have Boyfriends and girlfriends, but my parents will never let me have one.

Over the past couple of nights i keep on having these dreams about something attacking the school like a monster or an alien or something. Then there was me in Science doing a test and we hear something grouling over the speakers, then a man came in and told us not to panic. Then the monster came in and attacked the class, that's when i always wake up. Mum keeps telling me not to worry it's all the stress from assessments and exams at school and that they're all due in on the same day. Some help she is.  
So i wake up at 6:30 (As usuall) and went for a 30mins hot shower and washed my hair. i dry my hair then straighten it and put it into a mid ponytail with my fringe out and put a basic black headband in. Then i put on my unifrom. Same as usual the Skirt and the Polo shirt. Luckly i have P.E today and the school rules say that i can wear my sports gear all day. Least 1 good thing came out of today. So i go down stairs to the kitchen and my Mum is on the phone talking away to some nerd from her work. Oh yeah my mums a lawyer. Anyway my sister (Katrina) comes downstairs and is also talking on her mobile to her girlfriends and gossiping bout how Melissa broke up with the most popular senior guy at school. So i'm eating my waffles and then my sister and my mum are in a fight. AGAIN! So i just decide to go to school early and probably go to the library to study.

So i arrive at school and i found my friends outside the "Snack Shack" AKA the canteen. So we decided to go down to the coffee van down outside the assembley hall in the u turn section, where delivery people drop off the food/drinks for the Snack Shack.  
After we got our coffees the bell rang and we headed up stairs to Room 6 for roll call with all the idiots. After the longest 20mins of my life, i went to my first period which was English for an hour followed up with Maths for period 2.  
After the 2 hours it was recess, and my friends decided to hang out with the guys and then head to our lockers (Since ours are all in the same spot.)

Of course the bell rings again 15mins later and i now have double science. Yay. So i head down to Lab 3 and Miss funnell has a test for us to do. The weird thing is that it's the same test in my dream. Write an S.A about climate. About 25mins in i hear a strange sound like something was growling, like the growl in my dream. Then the lights went out and all the power as well. The weird thing is that the speekers were the only thing working, but they needed electricity to work. Then a message came through the speeekers.

"OBEY US! OBEY YOUR LEADERS! OBEY US!" Everyone on the class started freaking out, they all started thinking that thhis was just a prank until we heard screems coming outside, and also Exterminate and delete. What the hell is happening. Then all of a sudden someone comes through the door with a spacheler or something in his hand.

"Don't worry everyone, everything is under control." When i heard that i relised that it was the same person from my dream. He was wearing a light brown shirt with a dark brown jacket. He also had suspenders and a bow tie.

"Your the same guy." i said. Then he looked at me confused.

"What do you mean? I'm just an intern here working with the janitor for today. Here, here's my I.D" He held up a piece of papper in front of me but there was nothing on it.

"What are you talking about, there's nothing on that piece of paper."

"Yes there is look, John Smith Cleaning Company, are you blind or something C?" said one of my class mates. Then we heard something trying to breake down the door everyone started screeming and they were really sscared. For some reason i wasn't.

"OK is there another room we can use?" asked the stranger.

"Um yeah there's a store room with all the lab gear in it that connects to the the other labs."

"OK everyone listen up i need you to go into that store room and stay there. You'll also be locked but you'll be all safe." Then everyone got into the store room and i was the last one i hid behind one of the benches so he couldn't see me. Then he got out his spacheler gadget or whatever it was and locked the door with it then he was moving the tables and chairs near the door.

"Who are you and What are you doing?" I asked. he basically jumped 20 feet in the air when i started talking.

"What are you doing out here you're meant to be inside the cupboard."

"Store room"

"Whatever it is. You're not safe out here."

"You've been in my dreams."

"What do you mean I've been in your dreams. Who are you?"

"I asked first."

"Fine i'm the Doctor i'm not John Smith from the cleaning company. How come you couldn't read the sonic paper?"

"I don't know you only showed me a blank piece of paper. What's sonic paper?"

"I'm not telling you until you tell me your name and your... dreams about me."

"Fine. I'm Clara Oswald and you might wanna check on the door."

"What! Oh NO! MOVE THE TABLES THIS WAY TOWARDS THE DOOR QUICK!" i moved some tables towards and blocked the door with it.

"OK WHAT IS OUT THERE!" i asked.

"Truthfully i just heard something and ran and then i found this place and decided to hide here. Now back to your dreams." the docotr lied. He did know what was out there he didn't want t scare here.

"OK, I've been having these dreams, nightmares i don't know what they are but they feel so real. Today it came real. i walked in and the teacher gave us a test and it was the same test i dremt of. Then 25 mins later essaculy the power went out and then i heard growl or something but its a little different there was a message over the speekers. Anyway, then you came in and said "Don't worry everyone, everything is undercontrol" but instead of the monster coming in here and destroying us all everyone evacuated." Then all of a sudden Clara felt really sharp pains in her head. She held her head and was in complete pain.

"Clara, Clara look at me what's happening, Clara. Clara!" Then she fainted.

10mins later Clara woke up with shock. What the hell just happened was it a dream or was it real. Then she felt a hand on her shoulders telling her to take deep breathes and everything is Ok and your safe. I looked up to see who it was and then everything sunk in. This is reality and he is real.

"You OK now?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah, what have i missed."

"Nothing much other than we still don't know what the things outside are or how to destroy them."

"Oh great fun. are they surrounding us or are they sending a group to doors and not surrounding buildings?" Clara asked.

"I don't know i was kinda concentrating on trying to keep us safe while you were taking nap."

"before you came in i heard an Exterminate and a delete sound but they weren't separate they were at the same time like 2 people saying something at the same time but mashed up like potana."

"What's a potana?"

"Potato and banana joined together to make one word. Your a doctor so what are you like a real doctor or what?"

"I'm a time lord."

"A Time lord OK. So you're familiar with these monsters?"

"yeah you could say that."

" That's it!"

"What?"

"what if some alien/monster whatever it is have been experimenting on how to become more powerful."

"Now i'm listening."

"What if they have cloned themselves but combined them with another stronger alien and then you have the strongest alien on earth."

"that would make scene from the sounds you heard earlier. Why are you so smart? I'm meant to be the smart one!"

"Well hate to break this to you Sherlock but i'm smarter than you. Anyway, What are the 2 most strongest aliens that you have come across?"

" That would be... Oh no."

"What?"

"The darleks and the Cybermen."

"WHAT! That can't be they all died years ago how can they be back now!?"

" Wait, how do you know about them?"

"They Killed My Dad."

**So what did you think**

**Like it?  
I have a couple of chapters on my hardrive but i don't know if i should continue this but anyway**

**PLEASE PLEAS EPLEASE PLEASE review!  
Valkyrie**


	2. Chapter 2

**So i haven't updated this one in a while so here's chapter 2**

**.**

.

.

.

"That's impossible." Said the Doctor with a very confuse look in his eyes.

"But how? Who was your dad? How did he die?"

"It was the invasion when they went to war on earth. They took innocent life's just to make more of them so that they can win the stupid war. My dad was taken by the Cybermen, he was protecting me and my mum. He didn't want to lose his 2 precious girls so he sacrificed himself for us. I still hate them up to this day. Somehow everyone forgot about the invasion except for me. Mum keeps saying that he left us because he cheated on her, but i know the real reason."

"Why haven't you told her?"

"Because i don't wanna see her more upset and she'll probably think that i'm lying. She thinks i lie about things just to get attention."

"I don't think that's true, i think you're just trying to protect your family but they just don't see it. That's the problem with you humans you don't understand each others... Feeeeeeeeeeelings." The Doctor said with a disgusted face when he said Feelings. Then they heard more banning on the door like they were trying to break it down.

"I think they might wanna see you." Said Clara.

"Why me i haven't done anything, well you on the other hand."

"HEY! I'm a good girl i haven't done anything bad so back off!"

"Yes Ma'am."

"So what do we do because i bet that we have less than an hour until they break down that door?" Asked Clara.

"Well we could... we could..."

"You don't have a plan do you?"

"I do it's just not coming to me."

"And you call yourself the doctor?"

"Yes! I have a sonic srewdriver that comes in handy."

"THAT'S USELESS! HOWS THAT GONNA SAVE US?"

"That is a very good question?"

"Maybe we can help." They both turned around and saw River Song and captain Jack. This is gonna be interesting.

.

.

.

.

"Oh God." The Doctor said as he faced palmed his head.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Well sweety, we thought we would come and visit you." Said River.

"OK, who the hell are you guys and how did you get down here?" Asked Clara

"Ah Clara, this is River Song and Captain Jack, Jack, River this is Clara Oswald." They all exchanged hello's and hey do you do.

"So what are we dealing with?" Asked Jack.

"Well Jack we are dealing with Cybermen and Daleks." Replied the Doctor.

"So why aren't you down there kicking their assess?"

"Because Jack i don't know how to stop them this time!"

"Well, have you come up with a plan?"

"No."

"Wow you don't have a plan that is a first."

"Oh Shut up Jack. how about you come up with a plan!"

"Sorry to ruin this party boys but i better get going." Interrupted River.

"What are you talking about River?"

"I have a date with Hitler. Bye Sweety." And with that River Song left.

"So what's that plan Jack?"

"I don't have one Doctor."

"What do you mean! I let you come up with a plan and you don't have one!"

"Well your the smart one why don't you come up with one!"

"ENOUGH!" yealled Clara.

"Sorry Clara." They bothed said at the same time.

"I think i have a plan."

"and what is this plan?" Asked Jack with a sexy smirk on his face.

"OK first of all Jack, wipe that smirk of your face because i will not go on a date with you." jack snapped his his fingers and whispered damn.

"Let me outside and see what the things are outside."

"You have got do be kidding, do you have a death wish or something!?" yelled Jack.

"Do you have a better one?"

"I'm still thinking of it."

"Well i'm gonna head upstairs and see whats going on."

"Clara no it's too dangerous, i will not let you go out there and kill yourself."

"Well last time i checked you weren't my dad so you're not in charge of me." With that Clara climbed out the window.

"IS SHE INSANE!" Yelled Jack.

"Well until she cames back we have to trust her because we dont know whats out there either." Replied the doctor praying that Clara will be OK.

**There's chapter 2 for you nerds out there!**

**Valkyrie out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Clara POV

Ok so i'm outside the lab with these weird alien things which i don't know that can kill me or not, don't have any weapons or protection and all alone. Once i was outside i started climbing up the guter to the roof to see what the impact was. So i finally made my way up and looked out over the school.

"Oh Shit." The whole school is under attack. You have lines of students waiting to enter the library. It looks like there base is there. you have them guarding every bit of the school and are knocking down doors to get students. Clara carefully climbed back down the gutter and climbed back in the window

NO POV

Jack and the Doctor were waiting for Clara return. Then Clara started climbing back through the window and Jack went to go help her inside and also sealed the window.

"What did you find?" Asked the Doctor.

"Ok we are basically under attack. We have students entering the library waiting to be upgraded, aliens guarding every inch of this school and then you have them breaking into every classroom to get the students out so they can become them."

"Great sounds like another normal day to me." Said Jack.

"So how do we destroy them?" Asked Clara.

"That's a good question if u have them cloned together then we have to try and find something that can destroy them." Replied the Doctor. "So what do you suggest?" Asked Jack.

"I DON'T KNOW! HOW ABOUT YOU COME UP WITH SOMETHING JACK!"

"Well you are the Doctor and you're meant to come up with something to save the world not me! I just follow you." Then Clara started searching for somethings in the lab while the Doctor and Jack were having a screeming match.

20 Minutes later  
"What are you doing Clara?" Asked the Doctor. Then Clara held up a long gun and she held it up and charged it ready to shoot. Once Clara did that Jack and the Doctor put there hands up and thought that Clara was going to shoot them.

"This is what will kill the cyleck and save the world." Said Clara.

"What's a Cylek?" Asked Jack.

"It's what the Daleks and Cybermen are making they're joining themselves together to make a stronger alien." Said Clara.

"So what does this weapon do?" Asked the doctor.

"One Shoot at the heart and they turn to a pile of dust. So shall we save the world from complete danger and destroy these things." Asked Clara.

"Doctor and Jack grabbed a gun and charged it. The last words from the Doctor before they entered the field were.

"Geronimo." Then they all left the room and went different ways.

DOCTOR POV  
IN MATHS QUAD

So i took the Maths quad and there's not many of them around here. So I've decided to try and get into one of the staff rooms there and see if i can hack one of the computers and see if i can get into the Cybermens/Daleks data Base and see if i can stop this. As i turned the corner there was a line full of them. "Well it's time to see if Clara's Weapon works" Said the Doctor. The Doctor Fired and a large ball of Energy came out and hit the Cybermen/Daleks and they immediately turned into dust.

"WHOOO HOOOO!" Yelled the Doctor and he headed towards the staff room

JACK POV  
SCIENCE CORRIDOR, ENGLISH CORRIDOR AND MATHS TOP LEVEL.

So i have taken mainly most of the corridors around the Maths quad and they keep coming for me everywhere i look they are there! I finally got them all and i started heading towards the Staff room downstairs st help the Doctor and also tell him to hurry up because we left Clara all by herself!

NO POV  
"Yo Doctor hurry up we still need to help Clara." Said Jack who came up behind the Doctor.

"I found out how to change the students back to themselves!" The Doctor Said and Jumped out of his chair.

"Care to share?" Asked Jack.

"First i need to find Clara. They left the room and started clibing the stairs to get to the bridge that connects to where Clara was.

CLARA POV  
PA SQUARE  
OK So i took the Performing Arts block where all the drama, music and dance classrooms are and also where the Cybermen/Daleks head quarter is as well. The bad thing is that they found me and are also trying to hunt me down. I've been at this for about 20 mins and i decided to head to the bridge so i can try and block them. So i arrive at the bridge and i see a portal opening and all the studnets are lining up waiting for the portal to open. Then a Cyleck Shows up and is attacking me. I dodge but i fell over the edge right where the portal is.

NO POV  
The Doctor and Jack finally made it to the bridge and they found Clara there as well. As they were coming to the doors they saw Clara fall over the edge. The Doctor Charges his weapon and Jack Runs towards Clara. Then out of nowhere River Song appears with a military army ready to fight.

"Hello Sweety." said River.

"You sure know how to enter in style." Said Jack as he ran pass her to Clara.

"Alright Ready Aim Fire!" River commanded. Jack finally made it to Clara and found her struggling to hold onto the railing.

"I've got you Clara don't worry." Said Jack.

"What the hell took you so long!?" Yelled Clara.

"well we found a way to turn the students back to normal and we had to defeat the cybermen/Daleks." Jack pulled Clara up and they landed in a heap on the ground. The Cybermen, Dalek and Cyleck all evacuated back to there places.

"At EASE!" Ordered River.

" Are you alright Clara?" Asked the Doctor as he pulled her for a hug.

"Yeah i'm fine but they're opening up a portal and gonna make all the students fall into it." Said Clara.

"well i know how to make them wake up." Said the Doctor.

"Care to Share now." Asked Jack.

"Clara needs to sing a song. It will wake them up and also close the portal."

"But what song do i sing? I don't know any of this alien save the world stuff. I'm not an alien!"

"Ah but if you think hard you will know the right song." Said the doctor.

"It will come to you, this song is something special to the person singing it. It might be a person, love song anything. But the one you pick will have to be something that brings this song special to everyone and will wake them up.". "What if i chose the wrong song!" .

"That's for you to answer. Trust yourself and it will come to you." Clara started thinking about it and she got it, she knew the song she was going to sing.

All of a sudden Clara started feeling a soft energy forming around her and she was lifted of the ground. She was floating in the air and then a bright light came and blinded everyone for 5 seconds and when they looked back they saw Clara wearing a coral flowing boob tube dress with her hair in a bun with some curls coming down the side of her face. And she started singing the song that will save the world

I've seen the world  
Done it all  
Had my cake now  
Diamonds, brilliant  
In Bel Air now  
Hot summer nights, mid July  
When you and I were forever wild  
The crazy days, city lights  
The way you'd play with me like a child

Will you still love me  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

I've seen the world, lit it up  
As my stage now  
Channeling angels in the new age now  
Hot summer days, rock 'n' roll  
The way you play for me at your show  
And all the ways I got to know  
Your pretty face and electric soul

Will you still love me  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

Dear lord, when I get to heaven  
Please let me bring my man  
When he comes tell me that you'll let him in  
Father tell me if you can  
Oh that grace, oh that body  
Oh that face makes me wanna party  
He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds

And will you still love me  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?  
Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?

Everyone started returning to themselves and fell unconscious. Clara was still in the sky floating and she raised her arm and put her hand out and did a simple wave and the portal started closing. After she did that She collapsed and started falling from the sky. The Doctor and Jack were ready to catch her and the Doctor caught her bridal style. She opened her eyes.

"Did i do it right?" Asked Clara.

"Yes. Yes you did and you did fantastic Clara. You did it you saved everyone from the Cybermen/ Daleks." Then an image appeared in the Sky. It was the Darleks leader.

"Hello Doctor. I see you have destroyed my plan to rule Earth. Well then we better go to plan B. Theres another portal that i'm gonna open and it leads right to me. If you come and turn yourself in i will not destroy Earth, if you don't you will obey your leader. OBEY US OBEY YOUR LEADER!"  
Then a portal started to open.

"So who's up for a swim?" Asked Jack.

"No i'm the only one going you're gonna stay here and protect Clara." Said the Doctor.

"I don't need protecting and you need me." Said Clara.

"No i don't want to put you in danger."

"well then i guess you can follow me into the portal alone with Jack."

"No Clara you can't."

"Yes i will."

"FINE."

"YES!" Yelled Clara as she won her victory.

"OK so we ready to jump in?" Asked Jack.

"well what are we waiting for?" They all climb over the railing and jump. as they jump they all say 1 word.

"GERONIMO!" And they enter the portal.


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's chapter 4 and i hope everyone had a great Christmas**

They were spinning everywhere in the portal they had no idea where they were going. While Clara was in the portal she started seeing all of these faces when all of a sudden she saw herself in them as well. "How can this be?!" Clara thought to herself. They finally saw the end of the portal and all landed on the ground there. Once they hit the ground, the Doctor and Jack ran straight to Clara to make sure she was OK.

"So how did you enjoy your first teleport?" Asked Jack.

"It was absolutely fanstatic! Except for the spinning and the landing!" Clara said sarcastically.

"OK you have a point there."

"So where are we?" Asked Clara.

"The asylum of the daleks. This is there home planet, this is where they we're born." Said the doctor.

"Oh great so we will be meeting all of the daleks mothers. Shall i go put the kettle on?" Said Clara.

"Very funny, come on lets go find the villian, save the damsel in destress and let the hero save the day once again." Said the Doctor and started walking through the tunnel followed by Jack and Clara.

Half way through the tunnels Clara started feeling really light headed and was falling behind the doctor and jack.

"Are you OK Clara?" Asked Jack as he noticed that she was rather pale.

"Yeah i'm fine just a little light headed."

"Clara you don't look OK at all, whats wrong?" Asked the doctor concerned. Before Clara could speak, they were interrupted by a dalek coming round the corner and started screaming exterminate and shooting at them. They all started running when they got to the end, there was a door locked. Jack and the doctor were trying to open it and successfully opened and came face to face with an other darlek. Before thinking Clara started running in front of them and pushed them out of the way, taking the shot from the dalek. Jack and the Doctor screamed and killed the Dalek and went to Clara.

"Clara, Clara stay with me please." Pleaded the doctor.

"I'm sorry, but i couldn't see you both die." Said Clara with shallow breaths.

"Clara we could of taken it we can come back, but you can't." Said Jack with a stray tear falling down his face.

"You two have to work together, to save this world and the universes. Please for me."

"We will." They both promised.

"Mhmm." Clara said as she shut her eyes.

"Clara?" Asked the doctor fearing that this was the end.

"Run, run you clever boy, and remember me." She said and she was gone.

The doctor and Jack cried over Clara's body for about half an hour before placing her body in an empty room.

"We need to stop this before someone else dies." Said the doctor and jack just nodded his head and they both left the room and headed to the main arena.

.

.

"Run, run you clever boy and remember me." I woke up startled, wow was that really a dream. I mean it felt so real but here i am stuck in this room all by myself. I've been stuck here since i can remember, and yet no-one has come for me. I get up from my bed and put on a short red dress with three quarter sleeves and a belt from Alaska. That's right i was sent on a mission and crashed. When i finished i went over to my chair and looked at all the camera's that displayed different areas of this ship. Your probably wondering why i haven't escaped yet, well lets just say i have Daleks as security guards that don't let anyone in or out. Just then i caught something on the screen, two blokes are trying to get in through a secured door. I watched them as they successfully got in but was faced with a dilemma. The next door was voice activation and only, the daleks knew. I watched as they finally figured it out and also saw some daleks coming their way as well. So i quickly grabbed my keyboard and started hacking into the Daleks system. Once i hacked it the two blokes were confused but ran in once they saw the daleks. Once they were in i locked the door and changed the password and then let oxygen flow in the room and also bring some light in as well.

"Unauthorised personal may not enter the cockpit." i said in a robot voice.

"Who's there?" Asked the man with the bow tie. I stayed quiet and watched they would do next.

"Who are you? More importantly where are you?" He asked amazed.

"That's for you to find out chin boy." I said.

"Chin Boy? What's wrong with my chin?"

"Everything you could poke someones eyes out with it."

"What's your name?" Asked the guy in the trench coat.

"Well tell me yours and then i will tell you mine."

"I'm jack and this is the doctor."

"Well nice to meet you but you lot are in danger."

"Hey how can you see us?" Asked the doctor.

"I hacked into the daleks system."

"But how that's impossible trust me i know cause I've been trying for years."

"Well I've been here for my whole life. Anyway you have incoming. I can't transport you to where i am but i am in the arena being guarded by them. They don't know what i'm doing but they will kill on sight."

"But what's so important about you?"

"Don't know. I've never known i was just taken away and was put here."

"Well don't worry, we will find you."

"Thanks you guys are actually the first. Also words of wisdom, don't get killed."

"Thanks..."

"Clara. Clara Oswin Oswald."


End file.
